Saint valentin morbide!
by Yami Aku
Summary: on dit dans les livres que la saint valentin est propice aux amoureux que si on s’aime on se trouve, qu’on vit heureux Draco. Un jour de saint valentin, mélancolique mais la faute à qui ?
1. Default Chapter

**_Saint Valentin morbide_**

**Auteur :** Yami Aku

**Genre :** Pas joyeux du tout mais pas du tout du tout. Boy's love. POV de Draco.

**Disclaimer**Aucun personnage du monde de JKR ne m'appartient.

**Note :** Voilà ma nouvelle fic, courte en trois chapitres. Elle n'est pas vraiment d'actualité mais je l'avais commencé le 14 février et en faite je l'ai abandonné. Comme je l'ai reprise et fini, je la poste. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira !

_Bonne lecture !_

**Chapitre 1 : **Adieu

Aujourd'hui nous sommes la saint Valentin, lorsque j'y pense qu'est-ce que cette fête ? Une fête où les amoureux se déclarent leur flamme, une fête où tout le monde est heureux ! Heureux ce mot m'échappe depuis que tu m'as laissé là, tout seul comme rien comme quelqu'un de seul…Seul c'est ce que je suis à présent sans toi, tes mains, tes lèvres, ton corps, ta voix. Je ne suis plus rien et je reste plus que l'ombre de moi-même.

Pourquoi m'as tu laissé toi que j'aimais tant ? Toi qui m'ouvrait le coeur, qui me faisait croire en la vie ? Toi dont je ne peux plus me passer ? Tu l'as préféré à moi. Elle, cette pimbêche, cette sang de bourbe, Hermione Granger, je ne peux pas la supporter. Tes amis en général. Je crois d'ailleurs. Ronald Weasley ton meilleur ami, jamais je ne le pourrais, après tout, je suis un Malfoy et je n'ai donc pas besoin de toi, je peux me débrouiller seul. Seul non, je ne peux pas, tu me manques trop…

Je marche lentement dans les couloirs, je sais que je vais recevoir des centaines de cadeaux, avec toi nous étions les garçons les plus populaires de l'école, nous rigolions en nous disant 'si ils savaient qu'on est ensemble, ils ne feraient pas la même tête'. Mais non, maintenant je suis le seul, toi tu as Granger et moi personne, seul comme depuis mon enfance, sans amour, rien, voilà ce que je suis rien !

Une fille m'accoste avec son groupe de copines, elles sont toutes rouge à l'idée de m'offrir un cadeau, je ne renvoie personne, accepte, je m'en fiche, la seule personne de qui je voudrais recevoir quelque chose ne me le donnera jamais. Jamais, je ne reverrais ce sourire, tes lèvres, ton rire, tes mots doux plus jamais je ne l'ai entendrais, plus jamais.

Jamais, voilà ce que je veux, ne plus jamais avoir a souffrir, je souffre depuis trop longtemps !

Je n'écoute même plus ce qu'elles me disent, j'hoche la tête mécaniquement. Soudain je me stoppe. Tu es la devant moi, main dans la main avec ta belle, heureux. Ce sourire dont seul moi avait le droit avant, ce sourire que tu m'a fait connaître, ce sourire que moi aussi, j'ai réussi a faire apparaître grâce a toi est à présent bannit mais pas pour toi. Tu passes devant moi, t'arrêtes et me regardes, un regard froid et distant, ne pourrais-tu pas oublier le passé, non…moi non plus.

Je relève la tête, je ne veux pas que tu vois que je suis dépendant de toi, je sais que tu sors avec elle, que tu restes là pour me faire mal, mais jamais je ne te montrerais que tu me fais souffrir. Jamais, j'en serais mort avant, ça j'en suis sur, je serais mort avant que tu es eu cette fierté de me voir te revenir en pleurant. JAMAIS !

Je largue les filles et passe tranquillement à ses côtés, je murmure assez bas pour que lui seul entende.

- Je te hais au plus profond de moi, je te hais !

Il devient livide et je le plante là, j'entends Hermione lui demander si ça va mais il ne répond pas.

Je continue ma journée et voilà comment elle se passe : demande, cadeaux, lettre d'amour, poésie. Je fuirais presque cet endroit. Lorsque la nuit tombe je suis soulagé, la fin de mon calvaire arrive.

J'arpente les couloirs, je ne sais pas quoi faire, je suis triste, mes pas me conduisent comme un automate jusqu'à la tour d'astronomie. Le ciel est magnifique, un ciel de Saint Valentin pour permettre aux amoureux de se promener dans la roseraie. Cet endroit où toi et moi nous nous sommes rencontrés et tout avoués ainsi que là où nous nous sommes séparés pour une bêtise, un différent stupide dont je ne me rappelle déjà plus tellement il était futile.

De la haut je l'aperçois, ce lieu que j'ai aimé où je t'ai aimé, je veux y retourner. Je redescend et sors du château, je vais m'y promener en ressassant le passé, ce qu'il ne faut jamais faire.

Je erre dans le couloir de fleures rouges, elle sont presque sang pour moi, pas celle de l'amour, mais celle de la mort, le couloir d'une vie qui au bout s'achèvera. J'entends des voix, ils sont deux, je reconnais celle de Potter et l'autre doit être celle de Granger. J'écoute oui je sais la curiosité est un vilain défaut.

- Harry cesse de me mentir !

- Je ne te mens pas !

- Si !

- Non !

- Menteur pourquoi ne veux tu pas me dire que tu est sorti avec quelqu'un avant moi ?

- Je ne suis sorti avec personne !

Mon coeur se fend, il renie jusqu'à ma propre existence dans son coeur.

- Tu mens !

- Non !

- Tu ne me le dis pas parce qu'au fond de toi tu l'aimes encore et tu ne cessera de l'aimer car cette personne a été la première dans ton coeur et la restera apparemment toujours !

Pas de réponse, je me tais et écoute.

- C'est vrai je l'ai aimé mais plus jamais je ne l'aimerais, je ne peux pas, plus jamais, tu m'entends Hermione, je ne veux plus l'aimer !

Elle soupire.

- Voilà le problème Harry, tu ne veux pas, ce n'est pas une question de le pouvoir ou de le faire, mais de le vouloir. Tu veux l'effacer, l'oublier parce que cette personne t'a fait mal mais tu ne peux pas l'oublier. Et moi j'ai l'impression de faire bouche trou !

- Jamais, Hermione, je ne l'aime plus, je ne pourrais plus ressentir des sentiments pour cette personne, je la hais ! Je la hais de tout mon coeur, de toute mon âme, de tout mon être, elle me répugne au plus profond de moi !

Je manque de m'étouffer, tant de haine, il y a tant de haine dan sa voix. Je la reçois en plein coeur, je m'écroule au sol, je ne peux plus respirer, qui a dit que la haine pour quelqu'un ne pouvais pas tuer, après tout nous sommes des sorciers et lui c'est celui qui a survécu. Ses sentiments sont tellement forts que c'est eux qui vont me tuer, je t'en pris Harry tais toi.

- Calme toi Harry, je t'en pris ne t'énerve pas, tu risquerais de faire une bêtise.

- La seule bêtise que j'ai faite fut de sortir avec ce gamin arrogant, de l'aimer. J'ai cru un instant que ce serait merveilleux, que nous pourrions être heureux, mais non, ce n'était qu'une utopie parmi tant d'autre. Je le hais !!

- Calme toi Harry !

- Me calmer mais c'est toi qui voulais que je te le dise et ben voilà je suis sorti avec quelqu'un et je le regrette au plus profond. Il m'a fait souffrir, après notre séparation, je ne pouvais plus dormir, plus penser sans me dire que je faisais la plus grosse bêtise de ma vie en le larguant mais à chaque fois je renfermais cette idée. Je le hais et le haïrais jusqu'à la fin de ma vie.

Une douleur me vrille le coeur, je me relève qu'il se taise, qu'il se taise, on dit dans les livres que la saint valentin est propice aux amoureux que si on s'aime on se trouve, qu'on vit heureux, qu'on s'aime mais il en est autant pour la haine, ces deux sentiments liés. L'amour engendre le bonheur et la haine la mort. J'avance, m'éloigner de lui, ne plus le voir. Hermione tente en vain de le calmer mais elle n'y arrive pas, je me suis perdu dans ce labyrinthe, ma vue se voile doucement, j'ai trop mal, chaque mot raisonne dans ma tête. Je déboule sans faire exprès devant eux qui se disputent encore.

Un long silence se créait, je mes mon masque de froideur impassible en place.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais là Malfoy ? Demande Granger.

- Je marchais et je n'ai pas fais attention où j'allais. Je suis tombé sur vous la dernier chose que je voulais ce soir.

- Tu as tout entendu ? Demande-t-elle.

- Oui et j'aurais préféré ne rien entendre.

Elle soupire et me fixe.

- Tu vas le répéter ?

- Quoi ? Que vous vous disputiez ou ce que Potter a dit ensuite sur son ancienne conquête ?

- Les deux je sais sur que tu vas t'en servir pour faire du mal à Harry !

Je hoche la tête que dire, que faire, dire la vérité et mourir ou mourir et cacher la vérité.

- Tu parles à Malfoy là, 'mione ne croit pas qu'il a un coeur !

- Peut-être est il apparu grâce a une personne mais peut être est-il brisé par la même personne.

- Je vote pour le pas de coeur, insensible, haïssable, voila c'est tout je te hais !

- Mais moi aussi jusqu'à la fin, que disais tu déjà ah oui. 'C'est vrai je l'ai aimé mais plus jamais je ne l'aimerais, je ne peux pas, plus jamais, tu m'entends Hermione, je ne veux plus l'aimer.'

Harry devient blanc en entendant ses propres paroles sortir de ma bouche, j'avance d'un pas et continue.

- 'La seule bêtise que j'ai faite fut de sortir avec ce gamin arrogant, de l'aimer, j'ai cru un instant que ce serait merveilleux, que nous pourrions être heureux, mais non, ce n'était qu'une utopie parmi tant d'autre. Je le hais !'

Mes yeux se voile en répétant toutes ses paroles ancrées à présent en moi.

- 'Je le hais et le haïrais jusqu'à la fin de ma vie. C'est vrai je l'ai aimé mais plus jamais je ne l'aimerais, je ne peux pas, plus jamais, tu m'entends Hermione, je ne veux plus l'aimer ! Jamais, Hermione, je ne l'aime plus, je ne pourrais plus ressentir des sentiments pour cette personne, je la hais ! Je la hais de tout mon coeur, de toute mon âme, de tout mon être, elle me répugne au plus profond de moi !'

Je m'arrête et le fixe il semble apeuré par ses mots.

- Est-ce de cela que tu voulais parler Granger, de ces phrases si glaçantes, si blessantes, je suis sûr que la personne a qui elles sont destinées sera heureuse de l'entendre, non ? Quand penses-tu Potter, comment ressentirais tu tout ça toi ?

Pas de réponse.

- C'est bien ce que je pensais de nous deux, tu n'as pas plus de coeur non plus car vois tu jamais tu n'as laissé cette personne s'expliquer, tu l'as rejeté un point c'est tout.

- Comment cela se fait-il que Malfoy connaisse la personne que tu aimais ?

- T'en occupe pas Granger !

- Parle pas comme ça de 'mione !

- Tien tien, je parle comme je veux à qui je veux, je n'ai plus de raison de faire un effort.

- Tu ne l'as jamais fait, j'ai toujours su que tu n'accepterais pas mes amis !

- A qui le dis-tu ? Et moi ils ne m'ont jamais acceptés pour la simple et bonne raison que tu ne leur a jamais rien dit

- Tais toi !

- Pourquoi ça ? Parce que tu as peur de dire la vérité à ta chère et tendre ou tout simplement a toi-même ?

- De quoi parle-t-il Harry ?

- Je n'ai pas peur, je n'ai pas peur Malfoy, je te hais et je le dis au et fort, je ne t'ai jamais aimé !

Je reçois le coup, menteur !

- Tu n'es qu'un menteur et de nous deux ce serait moi qui cacherais mes sentiments, tu exagérerais pas un tout petit peu ?

- Non, je n'exagère pas je te hais Malfoy, je te hais !

- Très bien sache que moi aussi mais je suis finalement moins buté que toi. Tu me hais, et bien hais moi, mais sache que rien ne pourras jamais guérir une blessure du cœur…

Je tourne les talons et m'éloigne, je sens son regard, je veux qu'il me rattrape mais il ne le fera pas, sa fierté est trop grande. Je marche le long du reste de la roseraie et dès que je suis seul, je me mes à pleurer, pleurer comme un enfant. Mes larmes coulent tellement que je n'entends pas la personne approcher mais juste deux bras autour de mes épaules. Je relève la tête, c'est Hermione qui me caresse doucement le dos.

Je tente de parler mais elle me fait taire.

- Je sais tout Malfoy, tout ce que tu ressens pour Harry, tout ce que lui ressent pour toi mais je crois que je n'arriverais à rien avec lui il est buté et vous continuerez a vous faire mal délibérément.

- Je sais…

- Il ne reste plus qu'une solution, tu l'aimes et lui il ne le veux plus. J'ai pris ta place, ton existence ne te fais que souffrir, tu te fais du mal pour rien, tu l'as entendu n'est-ce pas tout ce qu'il a dit, il le pensais et il restera sur cette idée a moins que tu disparaisses. Là il t'oublieras et plus jamais tu ne sentiras en toi la douleur de le perdre car toi loin de lui tu l'oublieras aussi.

Je ne vois pas où elle veut en venir, elle veut que je parte pour l'oublier.

- Je sais que tu as compris, Malfoy. Pars, tu ne le fera plus souffrir et toi non plus, refais ta vie loin d'ici loin de lui.

Elle semble sincère, je pense que c'est la meilleure chose à faire. Je quitte ses bras et pars doucement, je me retourne une fois, elle me sourit, un sourire tendre, doux celui d'une mère.

- Vas-y !

J'acquiesce et repars j'entends un léger adieu mais sa doit être le fruit de mon imagination.

**A suivre… **

Et voilà, je sais, c'est tout triste mais que voulez-vous, je ne suis pas d'humeur à écrire une histoire joyeuse.

**Kisu**


	2. Qui se cache derrière le masque ?

**_Saint valentin morbide_**

**Auteur :** Yami Aku

**Genre :** Pas joyeux du tout mais pas du tout du tout. Boy's love. POV de Draco.

**Disclaimer**Aucun personnage du monde de JKR ne m'appartient.

**Note :**Alors je me dois de m'excuser en faites cette ffic ne sera pas en trois chapitres mais quatre, me suis trompée…En faites, j'avais égaré ce chapitre et donc pour moi y en avait plus que trois…Je suis nulle bref voila la suite !

_Bonne lecture !_

**Chapitre 2 :** Qui se cache derrière le masque ?

Je suis parti de Poudlard, j'ai fugué loin très loin et à défaut d'être avec Harry je suis devenu son ennemi, mangemort. Je me suis rallié à Voldemort. Je me suis dit que c'était la seule façon de l'oublier pour de bon et c'est le cas. Tout se passe bien, je ne pense plus a lui, Voldemort m'a promis de ne pas dire a mon père que je suis a ses côtés, je suis ici incognito.

Deux ans que j'ai fuis, deux ans que mes mains sont couvertes de sang, deux ans que je t'ai oublié et que mon coeur c'est gelé.

Nouvelles missions, nous sommes le jour de la saint Valentin, jour que je n'aime pas. Voldemort l'a bien compris et c'est pour ça qu'il s'arrange toujours pour que je fasse parti de la mission afin d'oublier ce jour.

Aujourd'hui la mission consiste a attaquer Poudlard et oui c'est la grande bataille. Cela fait deux ans que je ne suis pas réapparu à Poudlard, ça va me faire bizarre. Mais bon, le passé est le passé.

Allez c'est l'heure, l'heure de mourir ou de vivre…

On est tous regroupé, Voldemort va faire les équipes, moi qui suis toujours resté caché auprès de lui en étant son guerrier mystère, son ombre me voilà mis a jour devant les autres. Tous sont regroupés, Voldemort est au centre mon père à ses côtés.

- Bien aujourd'hui sera la grande bataille, je sais que vous avez hâte d'y être cependant je tiens a vous présenter quelqu'un qui aujourd'hui se battra à nos côtés.

- Celui qui fait tout en solo ? Questionna mon père.

- Oui Lucius. Il est ici même parmi vous, vous le suivrez avec moi mais je ne vous dévoile pas son visage pour le moment car il ne le souhaite pas.

Je souris sous mon capuchon et avance, Voldemort a bon être le méchant de l'histoire, celui que tout le monde veut abattre mais il est aussi celui qui m'aura le plus soutenu. Qui l'aurait cru venant de lui ?

- Voila donc vous savez qui il est pour le moment pas de nom pour éviter les débordements.

- Bien maître !

L'affaire est réglée et on part. Arrivée devant l'école, je ressens une grande force magique, il se sont préparés à notre arrivée mais peut importe, on passe sans problème. Voldemort est devenu fort très fort.

On avance donc sans se soucier des pièges de l'adversaire. On arrive aux portes, à cause des sorts on a perdu quelques hommes mais ce n'est pas le plus gros. On entre dans le hall d'entrée, c'est ce que je pensais voici le comité d'accueil, des trolls, gobelins et autres. L'attaque commence.

Le sang, les cris voilà ce qu'on peut entendre. Nous avons passé le premier niveau, les animaux ensuite ce fut les aurores restant, puis a présent l'armée de Dumbledore, ces fidèles sous-fifres, mes anciens camarades et collègues de travail.

On tue je ne m'en souci même pas, ça me passe au dessus de la tête complètement. Mon désir est dans finir une bonne fois pour toute ainsi que de voir couler ce sang, ce sang qui aurait du être le mien tant de fois, mais la vie n'en a décidément pas voulu ainsi.

Dernier niveau atteint, Voldemort est à mes côtés, je le protége de tout avec l'aide de mon père. Le père et le fils protégeant le même homme, le maître pour l'un, l'amant pour l'autre. Et oui, Voldemort est mon amant. Comment cela ? Et bien il n'est pas comme on le pense, il reste caché sous une capuche à longueur de journée et seul moi ai eu le privilège de le voir et de l'aimer.

On entre dans la salle, Dumbledore s'y trouve ainsi que Harry et compagnie, nous ne sommes plus beaucoup mais les plus résistants sont là à nos côtés. Voldemort me retient par l'épaule, il sait que je suis impulsif et que je veux en finir. Lui aussi mais on ne peut pas le faire ainsi, ce n'est pas possible. Il fait un pas en avant, je ne le quitte pas des yeux.

- Dumbledore je suis heureux de te revoir accompagné de ta petite troupe.

- Désolé de ne pas être aussi heureux de te revoir, ainsi que tes serviteurs.

Je fais un pas et Lucius fait de même. Voldemort nous stop d'un mouvement de bras.

- Je vois que tu n'as pas changé Dumbledore, toujours fidèle à toi-même.

- On ne se refait pas en vieillissant.

- C'est vrai chacun vieillit a sa manière. Mais dit moi ne serait-ce pas le jeune Potter que j'aperçois ?

Je suis son regard, Potter je l'avais presque oublié, c'est vrai qu'il est là. Il tient d'ailleurs la main de Granger, toujours ensemble et bien on dirait qu'ils sont devenus inséparables. Deux ans, magnifiques.

- C'est bien moi !

- Toujours fidèle a toi-même toi aussi et avec une sang de bourbe.

Voldemortl se tourne vers mon père et moi et nous sourit. Je lui réponds de même. Il me tend la main et je l'attrape pour le rejoindre.

- Ne trouves-tu pas qu'ils sont mignons ?

- Si adorable, à croire que l'amour a frappé a la bonne porte.

- Ce serait dommage de les séparer…

- Vous ne toucherez pas à Hermione !

- Le lion protégeant sa bien aimée, comme c'est attendrissant…Ça me fait penser que nous sommes le 14 février.

Je ne dis rien, Dumbledore non plus et Harry resserre sa prise sur Hermione. Lupin et Black sont limite devant lui et la troupe de camarade et leurs parents autour de Dumbledore.

- Ici sont regroupé les membres de l'ordre du phénix, Voldemort tu ne pourras pas gagner !

- L'ordre du phénix que tu as reconstruit est bien mignon mais feront-ils le poids face a moi et mes mangemorts.

- Tu n'es rien face à nous, tu n'es qu'un corps mort ! Hurle Potter.

Je me mets à rire et Voldemort aussi, je n'en peux plus, ils sont si pathétiques.

- Allons mon ange un peut de sérieux, ils ne sont pas censé savoir.

- Pardon. Dis-je.

Il passe sa main sur mon épaule, je crois que je l'aimerais toujours, plus qu'Harry car lui a vu en moi ce que je suis vraiment.

- Nous ne sommes pas censé savoir quoi ? Demande Black.

- Ceci !

Il retire son capuchon pour dévoiler un visage fin, des yeux rouge sang, des lèvres bien dessinées, une peau pâle et de longs cheveux ébène tressés. Il est incroyablement beau et il ne fait qu'une vingtaine d'année. Tout le monde le regarde.

- Alors suis-je toujours un corps mort parmi les cadavres auxquels vous pensiez ?

- Comment cela se fait-il?

- Un rituel, de nombreux morts, jeunes, j'ai pris leur jeunesse pour récupérer la mienne.

- Alors ces adolescents qui disparaissaient, c'était toi ! S'exclame Potter.

- Oui.

- Comment ? Personne n'a jamais vu un de tes groupes de mangemorts sur place lors des enlèvements.

Voldemort fixe Dumbledore en souriant, j'ai envie de l'embrasser quand il fait ça, ça le rend tellement excitant. Il doit d'ailleurs ressentir mon envie car il me prend par la taille me serrant contre lui.

- Il se trouve qu'un seul suffit, et il suffit de trouver le bon, chacun finit tôt ou tard par trouver quelqu'un. N'est-ce pas Harry Potter ?

- Cette personne ne peut être que folle pour aimer un monstre comme toi !

Je sens la colère monter en moi, Tom n'est pas un monstre. Mon père s'avance et Voldemort resserre sa prise sur moi pour que je ne dise rien.

- Cette personne n'est pas folle et ne le sera jamais, l'amour est ainsi fait, que dirais-tu si je disais la même chose de ta dulcinée, tu t'énerverais comme tout a l'heure. Cette personne m'est dévouée corps et âmes comme je le suis pour elle, c'est pour cela qu'elle m'a aidé. Et je lui en serais reconnaissant a vie.

Le discours de Voldemort est vraiment magnifique. Je sens en moi monter l'amour que je lui porte. Vois Harry si toi tu ne peux m'aimer lui il le peux.

Lucius avance un peu plus.

- Maître que devons nous faire ?

- Discuter, nous ne sommes pas mal ici ? Tu ne trouves pas mon ange ?

- Si cela fait si longtemps que je ne suis pas venu.

Voldemort me sourit et d'un mouvement d'air il fait apparaître une table et des chaises.

- Dans ce cas, discutons calmement.

Il fait signe à Dumbledore qui après un moment accepte l'invitation faisant apparaître de son côté des chaises autour de la table. Je m'assois près de mon amant gardant a l'œil tout le monde au cas ou ?

- Alors tu es avec quelqu'un ?

- Comme tu peux le voir.

- Elle est la plus haute gradée ?

Je souris au fait qu'on m'ait pris pour une fille

- Si le fait d'être mon garde personnel l'est, alors oui cette personne est la plus gradé Harry Potter.

Lucius descends son capuchon lui aussi suivit par quelques autres.

- Lucius alors ton choix était vraiment celui là ?

- Oui Severus.

- Ainsi Lucius tu préfères suivre Voldemort que chercher ton fils !

Je manque de rire mais ne fais rien.

- Voldemort m'a promis de retrouver mon fils et que je le reverrais bientôt. J'ai confiance en lui plus qu'en vous qui l'avez fait disparaître.

- Si ça se trouve c'est lui qui l'a tué, c'est un assassin !

Je regarde Potter, il fixe Voldemort glacialement, ça me rappelle le jour ou il m'a dit qu'il me détestait

- Assassin peut-être mais tu oublies que tous vous l'êtes aussi car vous avez tué et mangemorts ou pas ce sont des êtres humains.

Bien parlé, allez clou leur le bec !

- N'empêche que cela fait deux ans que personnes n'a de nouvelles de Draco si ça ce trouve il est mort ! Dit Black.

- Mon fils n'est pas mort !

- Qui vous le dit ? Personne ne sait où il est passé depuis ? Même les meilleurs aurores n'ont pu le retrouver…

- Tout simplement parce qu'il n'y a personne à chercher.

J'ai lâché ça ainsi, Voldemort me regarde un sourire aux lèvres, pulsion ou pas, tant pis, je dépose un baiser rapide sur ses lèvres si rapide qu'on aurait cru que je lui murmurais quelque chose.

- Personne a chercher, mais Draco Malfoy est porté disparu de puis deux ans.

- Je le sais bien Monsieur Snape, ça va même faire deux ans aujourd'hui, le 14 février, Draco Lucius Malfoy a disparu sans laisser de trace, sans laisser aucune trace si bien que personne ne l'a jamais retrouvé.

- Sauf moi ! Draco était seul et son désir de fuir cet endroit était si fort que je l'y ai aidé. Fuir le monde et rester cacher en ce faisant passer pour mort, il ne voulait même pas mettre au courant son père et être libre d'oublier ce que vous lui avez fait subir. Je les fais pour lui, à présent êtes vous rassuré, Draco Malfoy est bel et bien vivant, c'est ce que j'avais promis à Lucius.

- Vous mentez !

- Pourquoi mentirais je sur un sujet si futile que la disparition de Draco, il n'a pas disparu je ne vois pas le problème.

- Menteur !

- Taisez-vous, ce n'est pas un menteur. Vous n'avez pas le droit de le traiter ainsi, les menteurs ce sont vous. Vous qui n'avez jamais cherché a savoir où il était passé, vous qui l'avez laissé seul dans les rues, vous qui l'avez obligé à fuir cet endroit, vous qui accusez à présent la seule personne a l'avoir aidé.

- Mon ange calme toi.

Je recule un peu.

- Peut-être avez-vous raison sur un point, peut être est il mort d'une certaine manière mais dans ce cas lui aussi à exécuté une renaissance, car ce n'est plus le Draco que vous connaissiez.

- Qu'avez vous fait de lui ?

- C'est un expert en potion, Severus, ainsi qu'un très bon maître en magie noire. Je lui ai appris durant ses deux ans tous ce que je savais pour en faire quelqu'un de redoutable. Il est fort car son désir est fort. Draco Malfoy est mort en tant qu'élève à Poudlard mais il est vivant en tant que sorcier expert et mangemort.

- Vous mentez Malfoy ne serait jamais devenu comme son père !

- Et pourquoi ça ? Demandais-je.

- Tout simplement parce qu'il trouvait que ne pas être le maître de soi-même était une atrocité.

Je souris à Harry.

- C'est pour cela qu'il n'est pas devenu comme son père. Il a visé plus haut que lui, il a dépassé les petites ambitions. N'est-ce pas mon ange, Draco est fort à présent.

- Si tu le dis, je suis sûr que ce compliment lui irait droit au coeur.

- Dans ce cas qu'en pense le principal concerné ?

Un silence se forme en face.

- Draco est ici ? Questionne Dumbledore.

- Oui en chair et en os !

- Est-il vraiment nécessaire de…

- Allons mon ange je suis sûr qu'il en meurt d'envi, de plus ce n'est pas très poli, on se découvre normalement devant les dames.

Je reçois le message cinq sur cinq et me tourne vers l'ordre du phénix, je porte ma main a mon capuchon et le baisse tout en parlant.

- Dans ce cas, je me dois d'être poli. Mesdames veuillez excuser mes manières mais il se trouve que j'oublie de temps en temps la politesse que je vous dois.

Il reste bouche bée devant moi, je n'ai pas changé sauf des détailles, mes cheveux sont en dessous de mes oreilles et une frange me descend sous les yeux mais le reste est le même.

- Draco !

- Et oui en chaire et en os ! Bien vivant comme vous pouvez le voir.

**A suivre…**

Je suis certaine que vous ne vous attendiez pas à ce couple mais j'ai eu envi d'essayer. J'espère que ça vous plaira quand même.

**Kisu**


	3. La fin d’une guerre !

**_Saint valentin morbide_**

**Auteur :** Yami Aku

**Genre :** Pas joyeux du tout mais pas du tout du tout. Boy's love. POV de Draco.

**Disclaimer**Aucun personnage du monde de JKR ne m'appartient.

**Note :** Si possible, pas d'envi de meurtre à la fin du chapitre contre l'auteur XD

_Bonne lecture !_

**Chapitre3 : **La fin d'une guerre

Tout le monde me regarde comme si je venais d'une autre planète. Moi ça me fait doucement rire, surtout la tête de Potter. Et bien quoi ne me dites pas qu'il ce serait inquiété pour moi ? Il m'a fait tellement de mal que je vais pas me plaindre. Je veux le voir souffrir, comme il m'a fait souffrir et je veux tuer Granger parce qu'elle me l'a volé, je vais la torturer, je veux entendre sa voix crier, agonisante pour moi, moi à qui elle a fait du mal.

- Que…que…C'est impossible ! Crit Harry.

Voldemort sourit et m'attire dans ses bras posant ses douces lèvres dans mon cou.

- Et pourquoi cela Potter ? Demande-t-il.

Il ne répond pas mais blanchit, je ne comprend pas son attitude en ce moment, il semble à la fois dégoûté de ce que je suis devenu mais en même temps soulagé de quelque chose et ça je ne vois pas quoi.

Dumbledore se lève.

- Alors le fils comme le père !

- Evitez le comme ce serait agréable, je ne suis pas comme mon père, je ne serais jamais comme lui !

- Et pourtant Malfoy tu es devenu mangemort comme lui. Dit Granger.

Je souris de toutes mes dents, un regard prédateur sur elle.

- De la faute à qui Granger, qui m'a gentiment proposé de partir loin, très loin.

Elle frissonne et recule, les autres la regardent bizarrement, elle ne leur a jamais dit, jamais rien, sur ce qu'elle m'avait dit. Ce n'est pas du tout jolie tout ça.

- 'mione de quoi il parle ? Demande Ron.

- De rien, ce serpent essaye de nous retourner les uns contre les autres.

Voldemort m'embrasse de nouveau et prend la parole.

- Le serpent je ne vois pas de serpent ici même Nagini est resté en bas. Mais je peux le faire monter nous verrons qui à la langue la plus longue entre vous deux.

Harry semble tétanisé, je ne sais pas ce qu'il a mais je crois que sa copine lui a caché beaucoup de chose.

- 'mione, tu veux bien nous expliquer là, je crois que nous sommes perdus, tu as parlé à Malfoy ? Questionne Ron de nouveau.

- Melle Granger peut-on savoir si ses informations sont bien vraies ou si ce ne sont encore que des mensonges ? Demande Dumbledore.

La jeune fille se tourne vers Harry pour y trouver un soutient mais il ne lui tient plus la main, il la regarde juste comme si elle venait de débarquer devant lui. Je souris sadiquement face à cette scène, les gentils contre les gentils, je m'en délecte d'avance mais vraiment beaucoup.

- Harry ne va pas croire ce que dit ce fou, cet assassin !

- Je ne crois rien 'mione tu devrais le savoir, je ne crois plus en rien et en personne depuis…

Il laisse sa phrase en suspend, Hermione me regarde ses yeux me jetant des éclairs, qu'ai-je encore fait moi ?

- Tout est de ta faute, tout a commencé à cause de toi Malfoy et tout finira par ta faute !

La tout le monde me regarde, mais qu'ai-je donc bien fais ? Voldemort se lève et me pose doucement au sol, il lève sa baguette, je me rappelle lorsque je lui ai parlé, lorsque je lui ai raconté mon histoire. J'étais dans une ruelle sombre, gelé, il pleuvait et je pleurais, je déteste pleurer, c'est un signe de faiblesse et rien d'autre. Une ombre noire c'était approché de moi et m'avait tendue la main, je l'ai regardé.

- Tu es le fils de Lucius n'est ce pas ?

- Oui.

- Tes yeux sont ceux d'un enfant perdu mais si tu viens avec moi, je te ferais oublier.

- Oublier ?

- Oui, viens et rejoins moi, deviens Mangemort.

- Je ne veux pas devenir comme mon père !

J'ai vu un léger sourire.

- Dans ce cas, vise plus haut, tu ne seras pas comme lui, tu seras mieux que lui, bien mieux, viens.

Je l'ai regardé et j'ai croisé un regard sang qui en disait long, j'ai pris sa main et je l'ai suivit. Je n'aurais jamais cru ça de moi, jamais, en être réduit à un état si faible. Je n'avais pas mangé depuis une semaine et je me suis évanouie de suite dans ses bras. Plus tard je me suis réveillé dans une grande chambre, nu comme un ver mais tout semblait chaleureux. Un dîner reposait sur la table devant moi. Entouré du drap je m'y suis assis et j'ai tout dévoré.  
Depuis ce jour là, Il m'a enseigné tout de la magie noire, des potions, de tout. Je l'ai écouté, je l'ai suivi dans ses sorties solitaires et puis je me suis habitué à lui. On dit que quand on se sent bien avec quelqu'un alors c'est qu'on a trouvé quelqu'un à qui se confier, c'est ce que j'ai fais, il m'a écouté sans m'interrompre et même après, il n'a rien dit. Il m'a juste sourit et m'a proposé une mission bien plus intéressante. J'ai accepté de lui ramener une dizaine d'adolescents, je l'ai fait pour lui qui me montrait de l'affection sans me juger.  
Puis il y a eut la messe noire et Voldemort est redevenu ce jeune homme de vingt ans, beau comme un dieu. Pour me remercier, il m'a embrassé et depuis je suis devenu son amant. On ne se quittait plus, je le protégeais. En deux ans, je suis devenu puissant, j'ai tué, j'ai oublié mais qu'ai-je oublié ? Une souffrance, un désir, un amour, non, c'est là au fond de mon cœur ancré en moi. Tout comme les paroles d'Harry ce fameux jour, comme les paroles d'Hermione, comme les miennes.

Je reviens à mon amant sa baguette toujours en l'air en train de créer un espèce de miroir, c'est ça il veut montrer aux autres tout, tout ce qui c'est passé, du moins ce que je lui ai raconté.

Le miroir est formé, il est magnifique et est orné de petits serpents, Dumbledore le regarde.

- Voici ce qui c'est passé, prenez ça comme une façon de vous ouvrir les yeux tout comme on a ouvert les miens sur la vie.

Je souris à ces paroles, je sais de quoi il veut parler, il veut tout simplement dire que je lui ai ouvert les yeux sur l'amour et la vie, sur ce c'est de vivre.

La roseraie apparaît et la conversation emplit la salle. On revoit tout par mes yeux, tout ce que j'ai vécu, les voix, les cris, les mots qui blessent qui font si mal. Je recule, j'ai mal rien qu'en revoyant le passage. Mon père sursaute quand il apprend que je suis sortit avec Potter, qu'on c'est aimé et qu'encore après je l'aimais toujours. Ça brûle en moi, mon coeur se brise rien qu'au souvenir, pourtant j'ai oublié, je n'aime plus Potter, je le hais et rien d'autre.

Je le fixe, lui aussi blanchit et recule au mur, je vois toute la détresse dans ses yeux. Il me fixe ensuite en faisant non de la tête, il ne veux pas croire qu'il a vraiment dit ça, il a oublié lui aussi.

Arrive enfin le moment où Hermione entre en jeu avec moi, seul dans la roseraie.

_- Je sais tout Malfoy, tout ce que tu ressens pour Harry, tout ce que lui ressent pour toi mais je crois que je n'arriverais à rien avec lui il est buté et vous continuerez a vous faire mal délibérément. _

_- Je sais… _

_- Il ne reste plus qu'une solution, tu l'aimes et lui il ne le veux plus. J'ai pris ta place, ton existence ne te fais que souffrir, tu te fais du mal pour rien, tu l'as entendu n'est-ce pas tout ce qu'il a dit, il le pensais et il restera sur cette idée a moins que tu disparaisses. Là il t'oublieras et plus jamais tu ne sentiras en toi la douleur de le perdre car toi loin de lui tu l'oublieras aussi. _

Plus les paroles sont dites plus je vois les autres pâlirent.

_- Je sais que tu as compris, Malfoy. Pars, tu ne le fera plus souffrir et toi non plus, refais ta vie loin d'ici loin de lui. _

Ils semblent sidérés.

_- Vas-y !_

Le miroir s'efface sur nous, mes yeux sont voilés, j'ai trop mal, Harry regarde sa copine en hochant la tête désespérément.

- Ce n'est pas vrai ! Tu n'as pas fais ça ?

La jeune fille reculent elle aussi, un rire nerveux.

- Vous n'allez pas croire de telles foutaises ?

- Melle Granger qu'est-ce que cette histoire ?

- Cette histoire n'est rien, c'est une fable pour vous tromper et nous tourner les uns contre les autres.

Voldemort s'avance.

- Je suis peut-être perfide mais jamais je ne vous montrerais ça si je n'avais pas confirmation totale des faits.

Harry ne la quitte pas des yeux, je n'ai jamais aimé ce regard, plein de colère et de haine, le même qu'il m'a lancé dans la roseraie.

- Tu m'as menti Hermione, tu m'as menti !

La Gryffondor le regarde.

- Non !

- Ne me mens pas, ne nous mens pas !

Voldemort avance, il semble assez tendu.

- Bon passons aux choses sérieuses, c'est-à-dire, l'extermination de l'ordre du phénix.

Il lance un sort contre eux, il percute gentiment un membre mais ne lui fait qu'un peut mal juste histoire de ce battre, de mettre tout le monde en place. Je recule et avance ensuite, je me place à côté de mon amant et c'est partit. Tout pars en vrille. Qui tue qui ? C'est flou, la pièce est une vraie ruine et les combats se continuent dans les escaliers, sachant qu'en plus on n'est tombé dans un piège bête, on est prit à revers mais pas grave.

Le sang coule, coule et coule encore, je me retrouve dans l'escalier loin de Voldemort, je n'aime pas être loin de lui, il ne faut pas croire que c'est parce qu'il est puissant et qu'il est redevenu jeune qu'il peut survivre ainsi dans une bataille. J'essaye de revenir vers lui mais je n'y arrive pas, je continue de lancer des sorts et encore laissant des montagnes et des montagnes de cadavres et pas qu'humaine.

Soudain une lumière verte éclate en haut, je me mes à courir laissant mon adversaire, j'ai mal au coeur, que ce passe- t-il, je me prends un coup d'épée dans le ventre et tombe au sol. J'ai mal et le sang coule de la plaie mais je me relève. Mon père est à mes côtés et sourit. C'est lui qui m'a sauvé, je lui fais un faible sourire mais très faible. Je n'aurais jamais cru qu'il se serait inquiété pour moi, ni qu'il me sauverait, jamais, mais alors là jamais.

- Viens on y va.

On se jette dans les escaliers et revenons à l'étage, la pièce est toujours dans le vert et je vois Harry face à Tom en train de lui tenir tête. C'est un sort impardonnable mais encore plus dangereux que les trois. Que faire, Tom ne tiendra pas, ni Harry, je ne sais pas quoi faire, je ne peux rien faire.

Les autres se battent autour de nous. Mon coeur à mal, j'ai mal, c'est horrible, je ne sais pas quoi faire. D'un côté il y a la personne que j'aime et de l'autre celle que je voulais oublier et que je n'arrive pas à oublier. Je les aimes autant l'un que l'autre que faire ? Je ne veux pas les voir mourir. Qui a dit un jour que dans notre famille nous n'avions pas le sens de la chevalerie, que nous ne pension qu'à nous ?

Mon père aussi ne sais pas quoi faire, je réfléchis même plus tellement je sens que tout est perdu, j'ai mal. Je vois les deux faiblir, ils vont y laisser leur peau. Hermione en face ne fait rien, elle les regarde pathétiquement. Je croise son regard et c'est à ce moment que tout s'éclaire en moi. Je m'élance et m'interpose entre les deux prenant le coup des deux côtés et tombant à genoux, je crache du sang, j'ai encore plus mal qu'avant encore plus. J'entend mon père crier un non, puis le flux s'arrête d'un coup.  Ça fait bizarre, je me sens bien d'un coup, j'ai mal mais c'est flou. Je tombe au sol, il est froid, je tremble, nan, c'est moi qui ait froid. Je regarde autour de moi et j'aperçois deux visages, celui de Tom et Harry, ils ont l'air inquiet pourquoi ?

- Draco tu m'entends ?

- Mon ange ?

Je leur souris, les deux hommes que j'aime sont autour de moi, les deux personnes que je n'aurais jamais tant aimées, les deux personnes pour qui j'ai donné ma vie. Je sais à présent, on se voile la face mais les sentiments sont là. Ils sont réelles on ne peut pas les oublier, on ne peut rien faire, rien, j'ai toujours aimé Harry, je ne pouvais pas l'oublié et Tom non plus. Je lesi aime trop tous les deux. Je suis cruel avec eux en fait. L'amour ne doit pas être pour moi, c'est trop compliqué.

- Draco, regarde moi, je t'en pris, ne ferme pas les yeux.

- Mon ange, je suis désolé, j'aurais du t'écouter !

Je les regarde tour à tour et parle doucement, le goût âpre du sang dans ma bouche.

- Peut-être est-ce mieux ainsi, non ? Peut-être que c'est plus simple comme cela ? Il faut bien mourir un jour…

Les deux garçons ne semblent pas d'accord avec mon raisonnement, j'ai plus de force, je l'ai aime tant tous les deux, je me redresse doucement, je me demande bien où je trouve encore le moyen de me relever peut-être parce que je rêve dans ce cas laissez moi le finir, je veux le finir. Une fois assis, je demande doucement.

- Une faveur, une seule, arrêtez cette guerre stupide, ne mourrez pas, je vous aime trop pour ça…

Tom me prend dans ses bras et Harry capture mes lèvres, je n'ai jamais oublié, ses lèvres si douces, ça m'a tellement manqué. Il lâche mes lèvres.

- Promettez le moi !

Tom prend à son tour possession de mes lèvres.

- Je te le promes…

Je tourne mon visage vers Harry, une larme coules le long de sa joue, je ne veux pas le voir pleurer, juste sourire comme avant, juste ce sourire que j'aimais tant. Je lui essuie les larmes tendrement.

- Ne pleure pas !

- Mais j'ai été si bête de la croire, de casser, de ne pas te laisser t'expliquer…

Je le fais taire d'un baiser.

- On a été bête tous les deux, alors chut.

Je crache du sang et ferme doucement les yeux, je me sens flotter, plus rien, je ne me sens plus, le vide.

oOo

Draco ferma les yeux, les deux hommes crièrent en même temps. On venait de leur arracher le coeur. Tous les autres, mangemorts, aurores, membres de n'importe quel ordre cessèrent le combat et regardèrent les deux garçons à genoux et la frêle silhouette dans leur bras, inanimée, sans vie, sans rien. Dumbledore s'approcha d'eux.

- Que c'est-il passé ?

- Il est mort ! Gémit Harry en enfouissant son visage dans le cou de son parrain.

- Abruti, imbécile, c'est tout ce que tu es, un imbécile !

Lucius posa sa main sur l'épaule de son maître, là l'homme ressemblait plus à un adolescent perdu qu'à un grand mage des ténèbres. Hermione resta en retrait regardant la scène. Ennemis ou pas tous étaient rassemblés autour de la silhouette de Draco.

**A suivre…**

Je viens de vous faire le remake de Roméo et Juliette version à trois. Et Draco a su garder son côté théâtral…bon je pars me planquer…

**Kisu**


	4. fin ou commencement

**_Saint Valentin morbide_**

**Auteur :** Yami Aku

**Genre :** Pas joyeux du tout mais pas du tout du tout. Boy's love. POV de Draco.

**Disclaimer**Aucun personnage du monde de JKR ne m'appartient.

**Note :** Et voici le dernier chapitre, j'espère que vous aurez apprécié jusqu'au bout.

_Bonne lecture !_

**Chapitre 4 : **fin ou commencement

Deux jours plus tard, la cérémonie d'enterrement de Draco Malfoy eut lieu. On décida de l'enterrer dans la roseraie, l'endroit qu'il aimait tant malgré tout ce qui lui était arrivé là. Voldemort arrêté, eut le droit d'y assister aussi mais sous bonne garde. Le mage noir ne ressemblait plus à rien et était inoffensif respectant scrupuleusement sa promesse. Harry lui non plus ne ressemblait à rien, il ne voulait plus voir Hermione, Ron n'arrivait pas à le consoler et il restait dans les bras de Sirius répétant qu'il ne pouvait pas être mort, c'était impossible.

La cérémonie fut magnifique, le tombeau fut recouvert de rose rouge. D'un commun accord ils laissèrent les deux garçons devant la tombe, seul, pour qu'ils fassent leurs adieux à la personne qui avait donné sa vie pour qu'il le reste.

Voldemort s'approcha le premier.

- Mon ange, tu m'as ouvert les yeux et crois moi, jamais je ne t'oublierais. Je ne vivrais pas comme tu le souhaitais vu que je recevrai le baiser des Détraqueurs et je le ferais avec plaisir si seulement je pensais te revoir mais ce n'est pas possible nous ne prenons pas la même route. Moi, j'irais en enfer et toi là haut. Je t'aime mon ange.

Il recula et laissa la place à Harry.

- Je suis désolé Draco, j'aurais du te laisser t'expliquer et ne pas croire cette fille, je n'aurais jamais cru qu'elle irait jusque là mais le jour ou je t'ai vu embrassé cette Serdaigle, je me suis dis que tu me trompais et j'ai craqué. Seulement après ta mort, j'ai appris que c'était Hermione qui lui avait demandé de te séduire et si cela ne marchait pas de t'embrasser de force. Je n'y ai vu que du feu, je suis désolé, je suis vraiment désolé mais mes excuses ne changeront pas, rien ne changera…tu es mort et je t'aime toujours. Je vivrais mais ce sera dur sans toi, je ne suis pas sûr d'arriver à tenir. Je t'aime et t'aimerais toujours mon amour.

Ils se laissèrent et chacun partit de son côté.

L'année passa, La tombe avait bien fleurit, nous étions le 14 février, ce jour où tout le monde est censé être heureux mais un garçon aux cheveux bruns en bataille et aux yeux verts se dirigeait lentement vers un parterre de fleurs. Seul ceux présents à la bataille finale savaient qu'ici reposait, dans cette crypte d'où la porte était dissimulée par les fleurs, le cercueil de Draco Malfoy. Harry Potter s'arrêta devant et se mit à parler tout bas.

- Voilà un an que je ne suis pas venu te voir mais revenir ici me faisait trop de mal. Hermione à eut un blâme pour ce qu'elle a fait, Je ne lui parle plus et Ron non plus. Mon meilleur ami sort à présent avec Lavande, va savoir ce qui lui trouve mais ils sont vraiment adorables. Moi j'ai fini mes études, je suis professeur de défense contre les forces du mal. Snape est mort avant hier d'une maladie, je sais que malgré tout tu l'aimais beaucoup, il était un peut comme un père au début, c'est du moins ce que tu m'avais dit. En parlant de ton père d'ailleurs lui à été exécuté pour avoir rejoint le parti de Voldemort, j'y ai assisté, il est resté fier et noble et a accepté sont sort. Ensuite est passé Tom, je sais que tu voulais qu'il vive mais la justice en a rien a foutre de nous et il a reçu le baisé en souriant et ma regardé en même temps en me disant de te dire qu'il t'aime et t'aimerais toujours, ça se lisait dans ses yeux. C'est pour cela que je suis là, pour te laisser ces quelques mots et aussi les miens.

Il essuya une larme.

- Je t'aime Draco, je n'arrive pas à t'oublier, je ne peux pas, je n'arrive pas à aimer quelqu'un d'autre et pourtant rien que pour toi, je vis. Je ne sais pas combien de temps j'y arriverais mais ce qui est sûr, c'est que ce ne sera pas long. Je t'aime tellement mon amour mon tendre et précieux petit serpentard. Je t'aime.

Harry laissa les larmes couler et se tourna vers la sortie sans voir la faible lumière qui émanait de la porte cachée par les roses.

Le soir après le dîner, le professeur Potter s'installa à son bureau afin de corriger ses copies, les heures défilèrent et il s'endormit dessus. Vers les minuit la porte s'ouvrit et une fine silhouette entra, ses cheveux descendant à mis dos, et le visage aussi pâle qu'un fantôme et pourtant bien réel. Elle s'approcha doucement et regarda l'endormit, passant son doigt fin sur sa joue.

- Je t'aime moi aussi mon coeur, je t'aime.

Harry se réveilla d'un coup, il avait sentit un courant d'air et pourtant la fenêtre était fermée. Il regarda l'horloge magique et décida de se coucher, il passa par la salle de bain enfila un pyjama noir et argent puis s'allongea sur son lit et il ferma les yeux. Dès que la silhouette fut bien sûre qu'il dormait, elle s'avança vers le lit et s'assit près de lui, elle se pencha au dessus de son visage si serein.

- Ton amour m'a fait revenir, ce bonheur qui ne vient qu'une fois. On dit que la St Valentin est le jour des amoureux, que la saint valentin est propice aux amoureux que si on s'aime on se trouve, qu'on vit heureux. Nous avons le droit à une deuxième chance qu'en dis-tu ? Moi, j'aimerais la prendre et toi ? Je suis bête, tu dors mon amour, tu ne m'entends pas.

Rien ne lui répondit si ce n'est que le souffle calme d'Harry.

- Dors mon amour, mon coeur, dors.

Draco déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres et disparut, Harry se réveilla comme si il rêvait mais ne vit personne, il se rendormit pensant que ce n'était qu'un rêve.

Le lendemain matin, il émergea se souvenant de ce rêve bizarre, il mit ça sur le compte de la St Valentin et pourtant il aurait aimé que ce soit vrai qu'il y ai Draco près de lui endormit mais rien. Il fit le rituel matinal à savoir se laver, s'habiller et descendre manger. La journée se passa ainsi comme toutes les autres : cours, déjeuner, cours, dîner puis correction et dormir. La présence ne se fit pas connaître cette nuit là. Harry rêva de Draco mais se ne fut pas comme la veille. Au matin tout semblait calme, il fit les gestes quotidiens et entra dans la grande salle. Les élèves le saluèrent ainsi que les professeurs. Il ne fit même pas attention à Dumbledore qui parlait avec un jeune homme blond. Le directeur se leva et fit l'annonce.

- Nous avons enfin trouvé un remplaçant pour le professeur Snape.

Le jeune homme se leva et sourit.

- Je me nomme Dray Necris.

Harry sursauta au nom de famille des cousins de Narcissa Malfoy, Draco lui en avait parlé une fois, il lui avait dit que sa mère l'appelait toujours Dray et que Necris était le nom de famille de ses cousins préférés.

Il regarda le jeune homme et n'en cru pas ses yeux. C'était Draco, ou du moins une personne qui lui ressemblait étrangement. Dumbledore ne semblait pas avoir fait le lien ou bien si peut-être en tout cas lui avait fait la ressemblance. Il s'approcha doucement du blond et lui prit la main, Draco se tourna vers lui en souriant.

- Ne dis rien attend juste d'être dehors.

Mais ce fut trop pour Harry qui le tira hors de la salle sous les regards bien surpris de tous les élèves et professeurs. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant la tombe du blond. Harry était essoufflé ainsi que Draco mais cela ne les empêcha pas de s'embrasser. Leurs langues se mêlèrent, Harry le toucha pour voir que ce n'était pas un rêve, ce n'était pas un rêve, il était bien là dans ses bras en chair et en os, bien vivant. Il s'éloigna de Draco.

- C'est un rêve, c'est ça ? Je rêve encore et pourtant…

- Je ne suis pas un rêve Harry, jamais plus, je crois que nous avons le droit à une deuxième chance tous les deux, rien que nous deux.

-Mais ?

Il posa sa main sur l'épaule du blond puis la descendit jusqu'à la marque. Draco sourit.

-Je n'en ai pas, Tom ne m'en a jamais fait et puis Draco Malfoy repose ici, moi je suis Dray Necris.

Draco fit un mouvement vers la tombe et revint à Harry.

- Je t'aime Harry, cette chance est ultime essayons de ne pas refaire les erreurs du passés.

- Oui ne les refaisons pas !

Il prit possession de ses lèvres et main dans la main, ils retournèrent vers le château, là où une nouvelle vie s'offrait à eux, une nouvelle vie rien que pour eux, sans problème.

**Fin**

Pour le nouveau nom de famille de Draco, vous vous doutez que je l'ai inventé XD. J'espère que cette fin bien niaise et fleur bleue à souhait vous aura plu même si elle fait un peu trop guimauve à mon goût. Mais bon, un peu de niaiserie dans ce monde de brute ne tuera personne.

**Kisu**


End file.
